Mokuba goes on a date
by Yume E. Yui
Summary: Mokuba goes on a date. ^ ^ And Kaiba and Yume find feelings for eachother. I'd add more for Mokuba, but he's so little. *one-shot* R/R please


*~*~*  
  
  
  
Cute little One-Shot. I wrote randomly and found again ^ ^ I didn't know I had written it. Well Here we go. . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And yes I know I keep using the name Yume over and over again. But I really enjoy using it. :-P Don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
- - Dating - - Yume Yui - - Chapter One - - Mokuba and Christy - -  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yume moved her fingers faster over the keyboard to keep them warm. She removed them again and blew hot air over the frozen fingers. Her CD played in the background her favorite song came on in the background. She smiled to herself and turned the volume up.   
  
  
  
"Tonight, samishikute memurenai nagai yoru wa. Anata to no omoide ni dakarete nemure. Lost love, kizu tsuita kokoro nante dare ni mo aru. Wakatte'ru no ni watashi dake Hitori bocchi mitai. Aishita hi, wakareta hi. Umarete kita sono riyuu o kidzukaseta hito. I cry for you and you cry for me! Well, can I love you forever? Nobody knows, what color is true love? Where is true love? Fall in love, it's true," Yume sung along with the song. [1]  
  
  
  
"I'd rather not find out," a voice came over the song. Yume opened her eyes and stared at the brunette before her. A blush rose over her cheeks and she turned back to the laptop on the table.   
  
  
  
"I am sorry, Seto-kun. I was just working on the operation systems and well, frankly I got bored."  
  
  
  
"Computers aren't all fun," Seto Kaiba barked back at her. He was never friendly to Yume, but he let her help out with his computer programming; just cause he lived her. Yume's face lit up and she opened her e-mail box.  
  
  
  
"I got an e-mail!" She smiled. " 'Dear Yume E. Yui. I've recently heard you are setting girls up on dates with some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters you know. I would like to know if you can set me up on a date with Seto—"  
  
  
  
"I am not going on a date!" Kaiba sneered.  
  
  
  
" 'With Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba!'" Yume yelled the rest of the sentence. " 'Please e-mail me back! –Christy .^ ^.'"   
  
  
  
"Oh," Kaiba grumbled sitting down with a cup of coffee had just made. Yume spotted the cup of coffee in his hands and she let out a whine of protest. Kaiba sat up from his desk and placed another cup of coffee onto the desk. Yume reached out for it greedily and took a sip.   
  
  
  
"So are you going to let me set Mokuba and this girl on a date?" Yume looked up from her coffee. Kaiba grumbled. "It's not like we have anything to do for the next 12 hours. We are running a computer simulation."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, you have a point," Kaiba sneered.   
  
  
  
"We can go along and watch them from another table," Yume smiled. "They're only 12, what harm could they do?"   
  
  
  
"I don't want to know," Kaiba said and took another sip of his grumbled about going out in public.   
  
  
  
Yume happily typed an email for Christy and sent it. It only took a few moments for her to respond. (she must be like me, always on the internet) Yume smiled and set up everything quickly and then turned to Kaiba who was pulling a black shirt over his undershirt; which he had been wearing earlier. He grabbed his blue trench coat (on from duelist kingdom) and pulled it on.   
  
  
  
"So we're gonna meet Christy for lunch in an hour," Yume smiled. "Then we can go to the theme park."  
  
  
  
"I despise theme parks," Kaiba sneered.  
  
  
  
"Come on, we don't have to ride anything. They're 12! They'll love it," Yume grabbed onto Kaiba's arm and pulled him towards Mokuba's room.   
  
  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled banging onto his little brother's door. Mokuba opened his door and looked at Kaiba.   
  
  
  
"Ni-sama!" The kid smiled. Yume kneeled onto her haunches and peered at the boy.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. We're gonna go and met a friend of mine for lunch and then go to the theme park. You want to come?" Yume asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Mokuba said a little too happy-like. Yume stood to her feet and peered up at Kaiba's face, who was about a head taller than her. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Yume smiled. Mokuba and Yume grabbed Kaiba and pulled him along towards the subway.  
  
  
  
"Did we have to take the subway?" Kaiba whined as his love and brother pulled him onto the train.   
  
  
  
"It's faster," Yume stated find and empty space to stand on the crowded subway. Mokuba sat in an empty chair in front of Yume and Kaiba stood behind Yume. One of his hands grabbed a ring and held onto it to keep his center of gravity as the train moved. Yume did the same with one of her hands. She blushed softly as Kaiba's free hand slipped into her own.   
  
  
  
Mokuba laughed jumping up from his spot when the train stopped at their stop. Kaiba's hand fell from Yume's and the two walked silently after Mokuba.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yume smiled waving to Christy. The 12-year-old waved back and ran up to Yume. She tucked a piece of her long black hair behind her ear to reveal the black eyes behind her oval-shaped glasses. She wore a t-shirt with her school logo on it and a pair of jean shorts. On her feet she wore pink chucks.   
  
  
  
Mokuba looked at the girl with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"Is that your friend?" Mokuba asked.   
  
  
  
"Of course," Yume replied. Mokuba introduced himself to Christy and vise-versa. A smile was planted along her face. Yume smiled softly pushing the two kids into the restaurant. Yume couldn't recall the name; Kaiba couldn't either, he'd never been there before.   
  
  
  
The four of them ordered sandwiches and sat at a table to await their food. Kaiba and Yume sat silently for a moment. The two of them watched Mokuba ans Christy talking avidly and smiling the entire time.   
  
  
  
Yume smiled and excused her and Kaiba and dragged the unsuspecting CEO around a corner.  
  
  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kaiba asked Yume not even trying to pull his wrist away from her grip. When Yume didn't answer he pulled back. Kaiba was stronger than Yume and he held his ground as she tried to pull him off.   
  
  
  
"Seto-kun!" Yume protested softly. "I wanted to leave them alone for a while."  
  
  
  
"Leave my brother alone with a girl! I know what men think about and I don't want my brother exposed to that!" Kaiba almost yelled. Yume crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with one raised eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"And what is it men think about?" Yume asked the double-edged question. She ensnared the CEO peacefully. Kaiba cursed noting his own words entrapped him in a web of words. Reply 'nothing' and Kaiba would get the cold shoulder. Reply 'lots of things' and Kaiba would get slapped.  
  
  
  
"Yume, you know men think dirty things," Kaiba said. Yume stood silently begging him to continue before he tripped and fell into his own whole. "You know I am not like that!" Kaiba panicked. Yume stayed silent.   
  
  
  
Kaiba cursed under her breath and awaited Yume's reply.  
  
  
  
"I don't know who taught you manners Seto Kai—" Yume was cut off by Kaiba's lips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes and accepted the apology.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mokuba and Christy sat at the table next to each other. Both smiling and laughing at one another. They were such a cute couple. Yume and Kaiba peered at them and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we don't need to go to the theme park after all," Yume commented.  
  
  
  
"Hai, they're having enough fun already." Kaiba placed his hand on top of Yume's head and let out a soft chuckle.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
[1] Tonight, on long, lonely, sleepless nights. I sleep embraced in memories of you. Lost love; I know that everyone has a wounded heart, but I still feel all alone. The day we loved; the day we parted; The person who reminded me of why I was born. . . I cry for you and you cry for me. Well, can I love you forever? Nobody knows, what color is true love? Where is true love? Fall in love; it's true. –First three verses of 'Love~ since 1999~ By: Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
*~*~*  
  
You like? Well please review *sniff* onegai! 


End file.
